


Ticklish Kisses

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [18]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exhausted Matt gets a pleasant surprise which ends in giggling and a tender moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt for a giggly kiss between Matt Miller and Remy McGinnis, sent in by TwistedSinews.

Matt rubbed his hands through his hair as he stumbled through the halls toward his room, well, Remy’s room. After fourteen hours in front of a screen he was exhausted, and he hadn’t seen her most of the day. Honestly he wasn’t expecting to find her in bed, but she wasn’t asleep. His eyes went right to the foot swinging in the air. Her muscular back shimmered with water droplets, while her wet hair dripped down her spine in rivulets. He stood there in the doorway until it beeped. She didn’t seem to notice so he figured she must be listening to music while she read. Lying there propped up on her elbows like that accentuated the curve of her hips.

She dropped her leg, shifting her hips against the silk sheets. There was something enticing about it—her nude in bed and touching his hardware. Suddenly the tiredness faded to the background, in that moment he had energy to spare.

Pulling off his hoodie and his shirt as he went, Matt crossed the room with quick, calculated steps. He swept his fingers over the sole of her foot. It jerked and she looked over her shoulder. Remy’s grin was beautiful, inviting. Matt’s hand wrapped around her ankle as he knelt on the bed, then planted a kiss on her instep. She giggled and tried to pull her foot away. Matt did it again, kissing her instep then nibbling at the inside of her ankle.

“Matt,” she crooned, giggling.

His path continued to the chorus of her laughter. When she tried to turn over, Matt straddled her hips.

“Matthew!”

“No, this is too much fun,” he replied, nibbling up her spine Remy writhed beneath him.

She was breathless by the time he reached her neck and slipped onto the bed beside her. He realized the mistake too late. Remy retaliated quickly, still giggling as she tickled him. Then she held his cheeks and kissed him. It broke with grins and giggles.

“What were you doing with my machine?” he asked as she collapsed against his chest, still lightly giggling.

“Reading at first,” she said breathlessly.

“Then?”

Remy tipped her head and kissed the underside of his chin. “I was writing you a dirty IOU.”

Matt leaned up and looked down his angular nose at her.

“I guess it doesn’t apply now,” Remy giggled.

“It must certainly does,” he retorted, pinching her nipple.

“Wow! Look at you. Let you in the big bed and you get all greedy.”

She was still warm, whether from the shower or her lounging he didn’t know. “Maybe I just can’t get enough of you,” he suggested with a wide grin.

Remy chuckled at him. “Oh, when did you get so smooth?”

“I think you should read me that IOU.”

“Why don’t I do one better?” she offered, shifting from his side to his hips.

Matt just stared at her. Her hands slipped up his chest as she rolled her hips against his. He grabbed her hands and pulled them to his lips, placing a kiss to the heel of her palm. “I love you, Remy,” he breathed. “You’re so beautiful.”

She leaned over and kissed him softly.


End file.
